Right Off the Mark
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Hermione prides herself on getting perfect marks on any assignment given to her. Would there ever be a day that she was off the mark? If so, what could have possibly done such a thing?


_**A/N: Written for The Houses Competition run by MoonlightForgotten. Hufflepuff House. Drabble using the prompt 'Dragons.' Word Count: 735. Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Hermione Granger was known as the Brightest Witch of Her Age, exceeding everyone in terms of good marks. She would have weeks of homework finished before their expected due dates, always outstanding in the professor's eyes. Many others ask Hermione for help regarding their own reports, namely the Gryffindors. She prided herself for having a remarkable record with homework with only her boyfriend to rival her good marks, and she was proud of it.

So when Hermione was called to Dumbledore's office, she didn't know what to think. They were given the assignment to write a 5 foot long essay on the history of dragons, something she had done flawlessly in her eyes. Hermione arrived at the statue obscuring the headmaster's office, and gave the sugary sweet password to enter.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked with wide eyes.

Professor Dumbledore sat calmly behind his desk with that twinkle in his eye. His hands were clasped together as he watched Hermione sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He pushed a bowl of candy in front of her.

"Lemon drop?" he offered.

Hermione politely declined and cleared her throat, "Is there something wrong?"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with an amusing, calculating look, "I looked over your dragons essay and noticed something odd."

Hermione's brows knitted, "Pardon me, Professor, but how is that possible?" she asked.

A chuckle passes Dumbledore's lips, "You see, Miss Granger, the essay is about a dragon," he assured her, "however I believe the oddity in the essay is that you have the wrong kind of dragon documented."

She blinked twice, listening to the headmaster's words, "The wrong...wrong kind of dragon?" Hermione racked her brain for the instance in her essay that could indicate anything remotely wrong.

"Perhaps you should read over the essay," Dumbledore told her, slipping her the essay. "I'll give you some time to revise your assignment and bring it back for a proper grade."

Hermione bit her lip, anxious and disappointed in herself, "Thank you, Professor. I won't let you down."

"See to it that you don't," he replied with smile as Hermione left his office.

Hermione scolded herself for ruining her impeccable record of outstanding assignments. She couldn't believe it to be true; so she had to read for herself what stood out to Dumbledore as odd.

 _'One of the most majestic and fascinating creatures in the world is the dragon. Dragons have been around for centuries, thus providing a remarkable history for us to explore.'_

Hermione frowned; it started off fine, so what could it possibly be? She read some more of the essay, only to halt in her steps with eyes widening in horror.

 _'A particular breed of dragon is not even a dragon at all. They have the grace, power, and intelligence of an actual dragon, but the core connection is only in the name; the one and only Draco Malfoy.'_

Her blood was boiling; Hermione did _not_ write an essay solely about Draco Malfoy. So a certain someone had some explaining to do.

* * *

Lounging in the Heads' Common Room and reading a book was the boy in question. A sly grin tugged at his lips when he heard the entrance door open and angry steps.

"How dare you?!" Hermione demanded with the crumpled parchment in her hand.

Draco calmly put the book he was reading down and stared at the feisty bookworm. "I couldn't pass up to opportunity," he answered simply with a laugh, "as it's not everyday that my girlfriend can write about dragons."

Hermione exclaimed in frustration, "This is not funny, Draco! We're supposed to be discreet," she reminded him.

"There's nothing more discreet than professing your love for a _dragon_ ," Draco replied arrogantly. Hermione glared at him before sitting at the desk near the fireplace.

"Thanks to your act," Hermione said curtly, "I have to prepare my assignment all over again."

Draco walked up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "What if I spelled your essay again?" He whispered against her ear, causing her body to shiver slightly.

"If you value your 'legacy' then I would advise that you remember who you're dating."

He backed away with his arms up, "I'll leave you to it...for now," Draco replied with a smirk before going back to his book. Blowing out a huge breath, Hermione went to writing the proper dragon essay.


End file.
